


Deconstruction

by Oas1s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: TMNT Spooky gift exchangeFor H0w_d0_yOu_d0_fell0w_kids. I wanted to do something TMNT related with (kind of) Santolouco's turtle design, because is one of my favourite comic artists and I adore his work.So I pushed myself and poured my heart and soul in this ( nightmares included ;P )Thanks for the carte blanche, I hope it's to your liking!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/gifts).



> Background story by the talented Caroaimezoe

_Don’s flesh rots away inch by inch while his intestines slowly exit the openings in his plastron. His bones gleam a pure white, as if never once touched by skin. All the while his throat budges as he opens his mouth, now flooded with fluid, obstructing any sound._

_Leo woke up in cold sweat and panting. It wasn’t long he realized he was in his bedroom and, of course, it had been a nightmare again. Since then, he was always making the same:_

_April, with no awareness of her powers, neither that she was Donnie’s best friend just...disintegrate him._

_He get out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, unsure if it would puke, but he managed to held it back and be fine with a glass of tap water._

_But the image of his nightmare still flashed vividly in his mind._

* * *


End file.
